monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
The Akura Vashimu is a scorpion-like monster that is featured only in Monster Hunter Frontier 3.0. The Akura has blue-purple crystals growing on its claws, back, and tail tip. It has a huge geode mineral on its tail tip that shoots out a high-pressure poison at its enemies, causing them to be semi-frozen (like the Snowman effect) and lose all stamina (like the Chameleos gas effect). The Akura rests and hides underground, protruding its large mineral tail tip on the surface. If it is aware of enemies, its tail breaks out of the sand and swings around violently, hurting any nearby enemies. It is possible to temporarily break the tail crystal, but it will slowly grow back during the battle. (more) From Best Images Lord Grahf: "...what are you doing." Inko: "...trying to make a potion..." *squish squish* Inko: "What does it look like? I'm combining." — *bleedingcrow's Comic, Ch. 8.3 What minion/s is most annoying during a battle? Bullfango or Mosswine Velociprey (or any other raptor) Blango or Conga Cephalos Felyne and Melynx Vespoids and Great Thunderbugs Look at: Poll History (2008) * Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team * Best Images * Archive - Quotes * Wallpapers Please contribute your help to improving these pages: * Jewel List * Armor Skill List (MHF2) * Ore List (MHF2) * Items Portal (MHF2) Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Our History | Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team | Registered Users | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! If you want to create a username please click [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup here]. Check out the Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team to see the admins of this wiki. *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wiki is doing among the millions, visit Alexa. *'Go to this link to go to the chat. Please use it! It took hours of hell to set it up! http://embed.mibbit.com/?server=irc.freenode.net&channel=%23monsterhunterwiki ;If you have just registered * Please add yourself to the Registered Users list. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the forums. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a report a problem tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. ;Monsters » * Monster Portal * Monster List * Monster Types ;Weapons » * Weapons Portal (MHF2) * Great Sword Tree (MHF2) * Long Sword Tree, Part 1 (MHF2) * Long Sword Tree, Part 2 (MHF2) * Hammer/Hunting Horn Tree (MHF2) * Weapon Types * Weapon Mechanics ;Items » * Items Portal (MHF2) * Item List * Combination List (MHF2) ;Categories » * Archives * Areas * Armor List * Items * Monsters * Weapons * Quests * Wiki Features * Videos ;Help pages » * All Help Pages * * * * * ;Other » * About MH Wiki Mibbit Chat Room * Monster Hunter Orage (comic) * "Getting Online with MHF1/2" Guides * Wiki_Members_Xlink_Kai_Usernames * MHP2ndG English Patch * MHF2 Video Gallery * MHF2 Music Gallery * MHF2: Download List * MHP2G: Download List * Guide List * Zeni (z) ;Special pages » * * * * * * * * * * ;MH resources » *[http://skiesofcrimson.com/ Skies of Crimson] (resource)(Website is down at the moment) *''Playstation Boards *[http://z9.invisionfree.com/PaperNinja/index.php?act=idx ''Monster Hunter Forum] *[http://radarnation.gamesradar.com/forum.jspa?forumID=5&start=0 GamesRadar Forums] *[http://www.capcom.com/BBS/index.php Official Capcom Forums] *[http://kotaku.com/gaming/monster-hunter/ Kotaku Blogs] *[http://mhp2.168weedon.com MHP2 Wiki] *http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/gentopic.php?board=934395''GameFAQ's'' *[http://reign-of-the-rathalos.com/blog/ RoTR (Weapon Calculator)] *[http://www.mh4fun.com/index.php MH4Fun] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_hunter Wikipedia] *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/566/566729.html IGN Entertainment] *''USA Capcom MHF2 Site *[http://mhp2g.168weedon.com ''MHP2G Wiki] ;7/6/08 :Akura Vashimu videos are up! Go here for direct link: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Akura_Vashimu_Videos ;7/4/08 :The Music Gallery has been vastly simplified for your viewing (and listening) pleasure! ;7/2/08 :Sorry for all the color changing. Testing is occuring and we still haven't reached an agreed color. ;7/2/08 :PitchBlack696 has been promoted to bureaucrat status and Truerurouni and Ranpos has been made into administrators. ;6/30/08 :NEW images of Akura Vashimu thanks to DarkAngel Reid. ;6/30/08 :New "Featured Quote" added to the wiki. The quote will be added at random times like the featured image. The quote can be from anywhere MH related, including forums, comics, or from the game series. Also a new background color to get rid of that plain and blinding white. ;6/26/08 :New user, Ranpos has joined us today and has recolored some of the main templates of this wiki. Keep coming back to see future changes. ;6/25/08 :An actual Chat Room has been opened up. It took me 4 hours of hell to get it set up, so take advantage of it! Link: http://embed.mibbit.com/?server=irc.freenode.net&channel=%23monsterhunterwiki ;6/25/08 :New portal: Entertainment Portal. ;6/20/08 :Check out the new look of the Main Page. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse